


Pretty-boy

by Nariel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 月刊少女野崎くん | Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nariel/pseuds/Nariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hori and Kagami are cousins, Kasamatsu is pissed, and Seirin finds themselves invaded by various pretty-boys and womanizers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty-boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Gekkan Shoujou Nozaki-kun. This work is merely for leisure and not for any profit whatsoever.  
> AN: I had real fun writing this! Inspiration came from the various KnB and GSNK cracks that I’ve been watching and because I realised Hori-chan-senpai and Kagami shared the same seiyuu (I know, shame on me for not realizing sooner DX) But anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this! Leave a review pls :D  
> Nariel H.

“Japanese.”

 _“English.”_  

* * *

 

Seirin realised this long ago: where there is one Miracle, you wouldn’t find another one far away. Especially when it came to basketball. And with how their first meeting with the Miracle-turned-Ace of Kaijou went, it wasn’t too far a stretch to say they were expecting this. Even more so since it _was_ Kise Ryouta they were talking about. Given how attached he was to Kuroko, Seirin wasn’t surprised to see the blonde model stroll into their gym a mere ten minutes ago (though he couldn’t exactly be subtle about it due to the horde of fangirls that followed him).

That wasn’t to say Seirin was happy about it. Far from it, actually. In fact Riko had a demonic smile on her face and Hyuuga looked like he was contemplating mass homicide because of the incessant squealing that came as a package with Kise. Though Taiga felt that it was also likely because Kise was here that they were behaving as such.

On another day, Taiga might have felt some pity for those two, and would have probably felt furious that Kise had interrupted their training session only…

“ _Wahh~ Japanese girls are so cute! Taiga you didn’t tell me Seirin had this many cuties!”_

_“WOULD YOU STOP KISSING EVERYBODY, ALEX?!”_

Only, they hadn’t just been invaded by one blonde.

Forcefully ignoring the older blonde’s protest on how she only kissed girls and children whilst keeping a firm grip on the back of her shirt, Taiga shot a death glare at Alex’s companion. _“What the hell are you guys doing here Tatsuya?!”_

The older boy merely smiled charmingly at a smaller group of female students before turning his attention to the irate redhead. “I told you Taiga,” Himuro said serenely, “Since I have the day off, Alex and I decided to pay you a visit.”

Taiga could feel his eye twitch, “And you couldn’t have given me a warning?” It became worse when his brother merely chuckled amusedly at him, “What? And give away the surprise?”

The teasing glint in Himuro’s eye did nothing to quell Taiga’s anger and he bit out harsh ‘Yes’.

Adjusting his grip on Alex (the last thing Seirin and he needed was Alex jumping one some poor girl and getting arrested for it), Taiga bit back a groan. Clearly his day could not get any worse.

“Kagami-kun! How’ve you been?” An unfamiliar voiced called out, and his head snapped to the entrance to the gym. Seirin’s Power Forward cursed. Staring at the figure of a hyper Kashima Yuu, Taiga just knew he had jinxed himself.

Handing Alex to Himuro and hoping to Kami that Yosen’s Ace didn’t let their teacher spread her ‘love’, Taiga stalked towards the entrance, a dangerous glower etched onto his face, “What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Kashima.”

Kashima, oblivious to how pissed Taiga was replied cheerfully, “Ahh, I was in the neighborhood so we decided to drop by. Besides,” the Prince smiled, “Hori-chan-senpai said he hasn’t seen Kagami-kun in so long, it’s seemed almost too fitting for me to check up on my beloved kohai, ne?”

Taiga twitched; he could practically _see_ the flowers blooming in the background. Bonking the shorter ‘playboy’ some-what gently(because dammit Kashima was a girl no matter her actions and Taiga did _not_ hit girls), he snarled, “I am not your beloved anything! And you can tell Masayuki that I’m fine!” Honestly, so he had upped and left without much warning before the Winter Cup but Taiga had sent a text to his cousin, knowing that Masayuki, no matter how gruff he was, was a mother-hen to the core. Though, perhaps Taiga should have tried to meet up with the older boy, maybe then the redhead wouldn’t have found himself in this situation.

“Bakagami! Who’s your friend?” Wincing at how pissed Riko sounded, Taiga grudgingly stepped aside to introduce his ‘friend’, “Kantoku, this is Kashima Yuu, a mutual friend of my cousin and I. Kashima, Aida Riko, our coach.” Taiga felt unease start to pool in his stomach, hoping that _that_ wouldn’t happen.

… Dammit who was he trying to fool?

“Such a pleasure to meet such a lovely face, hime-sama,” Kashima said suavely, green eyes shouldering, the Prince shining through, “Kagami-kun failed to mention what a stunning sight you were.”

Forcing himself not to react, Taiga marched towards his bag, resolutely ignoring Riko’s growing blush, and Hyuuga’s darkening aura, and snapped to a blanked-faced Kuroko, “Kuroko! Call Kasamatsu-san, this thing’s getting out of hand!”

“I’ve already did that Kagami-kun. Kasamatsu-san said he’ll arrive in ten minutes,” his shadow said monotonously, though Taiga could see a glimmer of relief in the shorter teen’s eyes, “What is Kagami-kun doing?”

Taiga grunted, “Calling my cousin Masayuki; he’s the only one that can get Kashima to leave. Hopefully, he’ll get here soon since he lives nearby.”

“I hope so as well. Captain looks ready to kill both Kise-kun and Kashima-san. Kiyoshi-senpai and Izuki-senpai seem to be considering letting Captain do so.” Red eyes snapped towards where the trio was and Taiga couldn’t help but grimace at how accurate his partner’s assessment was; Hyuuga-senpai looked ready to flay the two bishounens, Kiyoshi-senpai’s smile wasn’t reaching his eyes, making the generally easy-going Centre look very sinister and Izuki-senpai’s eyes were sharp, switching back and forth between the two womanizers, like they were enemies on the court.

“Taiga! How’ve you been? What’s up?” Masayuki’s voice rang through his phone’s speakers.

“Masayuki,” Taiga said, relief seeping through his voice, “I’m good, but I need your help. It’s Kashima; she’s invaded our practice session. Could you get her out of here?”

“Kashima?! Dammit, she’s supposed to be having extra lesson’s now! I’ll be there in fifteen minutes!”

The line went dead. Taiga sighed; hand over his eyes, “Just fifteen more minutes.” Beside him, Kuroko raised two thumbs up, “Ganbatte, Kagami-kun.”

* * *

 

“KISE!”

“ITTAI! Kasamatsu-senpai hidoi-ssu!”

“Don’t give me that crap! I’ll hit you!” Kaijou’s captain snapped, ignoring the blonde model’s wailing and crocodile tears, “Just because practice is cancelled doesn’t mean you come and be a menace for Seirin!”

“I wasn’t! Ne, Kurokocchi I wasn’t right?”

“You were Kise-kun.”

“Uwa! Why is everyone being so mean to me?!”

Glancing towards the commotion, Taiga felt a smirk curl his lips. Kise was taken care off, leaving only Kashima and Himuro being swarmed by girls. The latter had a smaller crowd due to Taiga’s constant death glare, causing the Power Forward’s view of Kashima to be blocked by the sheer number of girls swarming her. Briefly, he heard Kasamatsu-san apologize to the Captain for the disturbance his kohai had caused. “Dammit,” Taiga cursed, “Masayuki should’ve been here already.” Glancing at the clock, his mood fouled even further when he realised that the invasion had already cost them close to an hour of practice time. Though, hearing a familiar enraged voice, it seemed like the ordeal would be over soon.

“KASHIMA! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING LESSONS NOW!”

In the back of his mind, Taiga incredulously wondered how his cousin was able to land an accurate and precise flying kick on Kashima when the latter had been surrounded. He chalked that up to experience.

“Masayuki! Thanks for coming, man,” Taiga called out as he jogged over towards the pair, eyeing the Prince’s fallen form without pity.

“No problem Taiga, I’m sorry for the disturbance Kashima caused.”

“She wasn’t the only one,” the redhead snorted, gesturing towards a still wailing Kise, an amused Tatsuya and Alex who was still trying to jump some girl (thankfully, Tatsuya was keeping her in check).

At some point, Kasamatsu-san had walked over, glancing at Kashima, before saying sardonically, “You have one too huh?”

Masayuki merely glanced at Kise and giving a nod, before stating solemnly, “Our Kashima is still more handsome.”

Behind them, Taiga facepalmed, “Dammit why am I surrounded by idiots?!”

* * *

  _Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Review please!


End file.
